Algo más
by Meloo
Summary: Se había enamorado. Pero él no era el correcto. Definitivamente no. Pero... ¿Qué hacer con sus sentimientos? Él era su amigo. Seguro que la quería… pero… No como ella deseaba que lo haga… Songfic de la canción Algo más de La Quinta Estación Espero que le


Algo más

La quinta estación.

No…

No podía ser…

Pero si, lamentablemente había pasado.

Se había enamorado.

Pero él no era el correcto.

Definitivamente no.

Pero… ¿Qué hacer con sus sentimientos?

Él era su amigo.

Seguro que la quería… pero…

No como ella deseaba que lo haga…

_A veces pienso que te miento  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer_

Miles de veces le había dicho que lo quería.

Pero claro, ella, ilusa.

Lo decía demostrándole el cariño que le demostraba a sus otros mejores amigos.

No diciendo que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, aunque lo acabara de descubrir.

Había despertado de un sueño…

Donde estaban los dos…

Ella caminaba hacia la biblioteca cargando sus libros, como siempre lo hacía.

Se chocaba con él e iban juntos a estudiar.

Pero de pronto, se encontraba besándolo, probando sus labios, recorriendo su lengua dentro de la boca de él.

Y cuando se estaban separando ella le decía que lo amaba.

Y él le respondía que el también.

Y despertaba.

Y no lo tenía a su lado.

Y se daba cuenta que había soñado eso.

Y se daba cuenta que no lo quería…

_A veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estás y yo despierto  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer_ _  
_

Que era algo más, algo más intenso.

Algo que no era tan cruel.

Que no la mataba y que era una sensación hermosa… aunque capaz no sea correspondida.

_Es algo más, algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo más, algo más que amar_ _  
_  
Definitivamente lo amaba.

Y b nada /b ni b nadie /b los iba a separar.

Si era correspondida, claro.

_Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_ _  
_

Se levantó y se cambió.

Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se sonrió al espejo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Ahí seguro que estaría él.

Pero que decepción se llevó cuando no lo vio.

Normalmente se sentaría, miraría a donde estaba él y se sonreirían mutuamente.

Y fin de la historia.

Terminarían Hogwarts tranquilos, ya que Voldemort había sido vencido por el-niño-que-vivió, se verían tres veces por semana y seguiría la amistad.

Después de un tiempo ella se olvidaría de él.

Se enamoraría de otro, se casaría, tendría hijos y ellos irían al colegio de Magia y Hechicería al que ella iba ahora.

Y moriría feliz contando con el como solamente un amigo.

E_s darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_ _  
_

Pero desde el principio las cosas no serían así.

Él no estaba, así que no se sonreirían.

Si terminaría Hogwarts tranquila, Tom Riddle había muerto.

Pero ella jamás se olvidaría de él.

No se enamoraría de otro ni tendría hijos con otro.

Y no moriría feliz si no estaba a su lado amándola.

Porque eran algo más.

Algo más que amigos.

Y ella sentía algo más que querer, hasta se podría decir que de amar…

_Porque somos algo más..._ _  
_

¿Cómo había entrado él en su vida?

Siempre peleándose.

Para ella, desde que había entrado en primero, habían pasado más de mil años.

Se había transformado…

Se había hecho mujer.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no lo vio llegar.

Hasta que lo tenía a su lado no le tomó en cuenta.

Con su linda cabellera.

Sus ojos brillando cómo lo hacían desde hacía un tiempo.

Y su hermosa sonrisa que iba dirigida especialmente a ella…

Como si no hubiese nadie más y estuviera centrando toda su atención en ella.

_A veces creo que he vivido  
más de mil años contigo  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer_ _  
_

-Hola-murmura él.

-Hola-se oye decir.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás en otro mundo…

-Si…es que estoy pensando…

-Seguramente en mi¿no?

Ella se sonrojó.

-Tenemos que hablar… vayamos a los jardines.

Empezó a caminar y notó los pasos de él detrás de los suyos.

Fueron al lado de un árbol y se sentaron.

_A veces pienso que es mentira  
por cómo entraste en mi vida  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer_ _  
_

-Hermione¿Qué te pasa?

Ella tomó aire…

-Hoy me di cuenta… después de tanto tiempo… en verdad, ya lo había notado, pero no quería asumirlo.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el levantando una ceja

-Que es algo más que querer… que es amar y mucho más. Que soñé que nos besábamos y, además, que pienso todo el tiempo en ti. Que entraste en mi vida, en mi cabeza y ya no te puedo sacar. Que estoy sintiendo cosas hermosas por ti, Draco, pero sé que me quieres como una amiga…

_Es algo más, algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo más, algo más que amar_ _  
_  
Tomó nuevamente aire y continuó.

Él, atónito.

-…y sé que no me amas… que piensas que soy una sangre sucia… digas que no-se dio cuenta que gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-me veo en tus ojos y me pierdo. Pienso que todo está bien, que no hay nada porqué temer… pero tu no te imaginas lo que eres para mí… daría todo por ti, daría mi vida, mi mundo, todo. El tiempo para mi es preciadísimo. Y se que no sientes eso conmigo.

Alargó la manga de su camiseta y se secó la cara.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía nada más para decir y él menos, ya que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Entró al castillo y fue a su habitación.

No volvió a salir en todo el día.

Al día siguiente bajó.

Tenía que enfrentar las cosas…

Si el no la quería bueno, ahí él.

Finalmente, entró a desayunar.

Si se dignó a mirar a la mesa de él.

Se sentó al lado de Ginny que le contaba qué feliz que estaba con Harry y ella asentía mientras comía su tostada y bebía zumo de calabaza.

-Por cierto… ¿sabes qué le pasa a Draco? Ayer estaba muy pensativo…

-No, ni idea-mintió ella y se sintió mal… seguro que estaba pensando en cómo decirle que no.

Y pensar que no hubiera sentido nada por el sino hubiese peleado por el lado del bien en la Guerra Final…

Desde ahí todo cambió y con Ron, Harry y Ginny, además de ella y él, se volvieron inseparables.

Ahora eran "el cuarteto de Gryffindor y el Slytherin".

Ella se rió sola al pensarlo.

Se dio vuelta, se levantó de su banco para irse… y le vio.

_Y yo sé que no es querer  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
contigo olvido lo que es temer  
acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí  
la noche, el día en mi vivir  
la sangre en mis venas  
lo doy todo por ti  
contigo el mundo no tiene final  
y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar_

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente él. Ella dudó… pero bueno, mejor no esperar más y hacerse ilusiones… que se lo diga de una y listo.

-Bueno…-fueron donde habían ido ayer.

Él le tomó por sorpresa y la besó.

Ella correspondió.

Se separaron.

-Yo sueño y pienso b todo /b el tiempo en ti. Yo tampoco te puedo sacar de mi cabeza… ya eres parte de mi. Desde hace tiempo… mucho tiempo… dejé de pensar en ti como una sangre sucia… pienso que eres igual a mi… los dos tenemos magia¿no?... sentimientos también… yo pienso lo mismo… es más que querer y que amar… yo no puedo imaginarme lo que soy para ti, tienes razón, pero también ten por seguro que eres mas que demasiado para mi, y que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo… y que también daría todo, mi vida, mi mundo y el tiempo, el tiempo… el tiempo que comparto contigo es lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida. Te amo Hermione, siempre recuerda eso.

Y la besó nuevamente y ella respondió.

Y respondió a todos los besos que él siempre le dio.

Por siempre.

Porque sentía por él algo más que querer… algo más que amar.

* * *

Mi primer H/D... 

Cómo me costó hacerlo...

Les recomiendo esta canción porque es hermosa...

Ojalá que les haya gustado...

y obviamente...

**Critiqueeennn**

Daaaleeee..

Les mando un besoo!


End file.
